We owned the night
by Karabou95
Summary: Reid and Morgan go on an undercover assignment at a gay bar and each realize something about themselves. Combined song-fic for We owned the night and dont you wanna stay. One-shot.


**Oh how I love writing these song-fics! It was nice to get back to writing again since I've just been too busy for the past couple months to even think about writing anything. As usual, I don't own criminal minds, We Owned the Night, or Don't you wanna stay. I so wish I did, but sadly, I don't. Enjoy!**

Perfection. That was what Reid saw when he looked at Morgan. His ripped body that could make any man jealous was just the start of it. It was his personality; his caring demeanor; and yes, his hotness. Even as they were sitting in a crowded club in the middle of an undercover mission, all he could look at was Morgan. The two of them were posing as a madly in love gay couple; just what the unsub was looking for. So far they had informed Hotch and Prentiss of a couple of different men who could be the unsub, but none who blatantly stuck out.

"Reid?" Morgan asked, worriedly looking over at him.

"Yeah?" he said, shaking his head to try and focus himself.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little distracted, it's really hot in here," Reid said, waving off Morgan's worries. He didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject. "Do you want to get something to drink? Non alcoholic, of course."

Morgan groaned. "What I wouldn't kill for a nice beer right now."

"Only after," Reid chuckled. Morgan got up and headed over to the bar, leaving Reid sitting alone at the table. He stared after him, his heart aching when he saw a girl smack Morgan's ass and Morgan send her that trademark grin of his.

He really didn't know how to tell Morgan how he felt. He was pretty sure he was straight, but of course that didn't stop him from falling in love with him. He had a little dream that Morgan wasn't straight; he was gay and in love with Reid. Stupid, of course, and entirely improbable.

Morgan turned around at the bar and winked at Reid, and he grinned back, unable to keep the soppy, lovesick expression from appearing on his face. He quickly wiped it off, hoping Morgan hadn't noticed anything.

He came back a couple of minutes later with two wine glasses full of what smelled like grape juice.

"Really? Grape juice? Classy."

"Best we can get now," Morgan grinned, pulling Reid out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, longingly glancing back at the table. He hated dancing; he always felt so awkward and out of place.

"I love this song, let's go dance," he coaxed, nearly dragging Reid over to the dance floor.

"Fine," he moaned, standing awkwardly as Morgan pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around his waist and let his hands rest on his hips, swaying him in time to the peppy beat of the song.

"Come on," Morgan whispered in his ear. "Act like you're madly in love with me."

"Don't have to act much on that," Reid muttered, meaning for it to be too quiet for Morgan to hear. His face immediately turned beet red. Morgan cocked his head, and a shocked expression came onto his face.

"Come again?"

"Nothing, nothing, I said nothing," Reid stammered, trying to pull away from Morgan's arms. If anything, his grip on his waist just tightened.

"Spencer Reid, did I just hear you say you were in love with me?" Morgan asked quietly. Reid looked away, ashamed and unable to look Morgan in the eyes. Morgan gently grabbed his chin and made him look at him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, then kissed him deeper when Reid didn't pull away.

"I love you, pretty boy, I always have," Morgan murmured when he pulled away. Reid was too shocked to say anything, but when the lights dimmed and a slow song came on, he leaned over to Morgan and whispered, "I love you, I have since I met you," in his ear.

Morgan twirled him like a child, and he spun around, spilling his 'wine' all over his shirt in the process. Morgan immediately stopped and tried to wipe it off, but Reid just laughed and pulled away from him.

"Let's keep dancing," he grinned. It felt like he was a completely different person; so confident now that he knew Morgan returned his feelings for him.

"Not going to question that!" Morgan exclaimed, pulling Reid into his arms and swaying to the slow rhythm, holding him close.

"We got him," Hotch's voice sounded in both of their ears. "Come out and help us."

Reid and Morgan both sighed, reluctantly letting go of each other and heading out of the bar.

"Well at least nothing happened to either of you this time," Hotch said as they came out of the doors to meet him.

"Who was it?" Morgan asked. "Lawrence?"

"Yeah, Prentiss caught him on camera sneaking another girl into the coat room. He got sloppy, and we caught him."

"Good," Reid said. "About time he got sloppy. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Good thing it happened sooner," Morgan said. "Me and Reid are going to head home; unless you need us?"

"Nope, go get a good nights rest, you guys deserve it."

Morgan and Reid walked off towards Morgan's car, grasping each others hands as soon as they were out of Hotch's sight.

When they got to Reid's apartment, as soon as the door closed behind them Morgan pulled Reid in and kissed him deeply. He intertwined his fingers through his soft chestnut curls and pulled him closer.

_don't you wanna stay here a little _

_while don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight _

_don't you wanna stay here a little while we can make forever feel this way _

_don't you wanna stay_

"I love you baby," Morgan whispered, gently picking Reid up and carrying him over to his bed and laying down with him, smiling as he curled up in his embrace.

"Will you stay?" Reid mumbled sleepily, the events of the night starting to get to him.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving," Morgan whispered, lying down next to him and gently wrapping his arms around his midsection. Reid snuggled into him and closed his eyes, and soon his breathing was steady and deep.

"I love you, Spencer Reid," Morgan whispered to him, holding him close and letting himself drift to sleep to the sound of his breathing.

**I would absolutely love it if you reviewed, it would just make my day! **


End file.
